harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Copper
, , England, United Kingdom |blood = Muggle-born |nationality = English |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Blond |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = *Father *Mother |house = Gryffindor |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Astronomy Club |theme = gryffindor }}Ben Copper was an English Muggle-born wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was Sorted into Gryffindor. Biography Early life Ben Copper was born to Muggle parents in Great Britain in late 1972 or 1973. He lived with his parents. A ghost also resided at his home, and Ben was the only one who could see it, being a wizard. Hogwarts years First year Ben began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. On journey on the Hogwarts Express, he was tormented the entire time by Merula Snyde, who kept threatening him and calling him a "Mudblood." He was later sorted into Gryffindor. As a result of Merula's bullying, he spent his first days at Hogwarts following her around, hoping this would prevent her from sneaking up on him, or give him a chance to run away if she did. This coupled with the fact that, as a Muggle-born, he found the wizarding world new and scary, made him think he did not belong in Gryffindor. One of his fears was flying, which Jacob's sibling later helped him overcome. Ben became particularly skilled in Charms whilst studying. Due to Merula’s bullying he asked the prefect to teach him how to duel with the help of Jacob’s sibling. Jacob’s sibling duelled him to teach. Second year Ben went missing at the beginning of the 1985–1986 school year. Having last been seen on the Hogwarts Express, Rowan Khanna and Jacob's sibling went looking for him in the Artefact Room, where they found a note with a code written by a person named R, instructing the reader to go to one of the Hogwarts common rooms and untransfigured a Black Quill to a note with the next hint. They believed that the note was intended for Ben. Ben was later found on a fifth-floor corridor, later to be known as the Icy Corridor, trapped in cursed ice, and was freed by Professors McGonagall and Snape, and taken to the Hospital Wing. He told his friends that he couldn't remember how he got to the corridor. After being released from the hospital wing, Ben assisted Jacob's sibling in finding dragon horns for Hagrid's Fire-Breathing Potion. Ben kept some powdered dragon horn in the Artefact Room, where he recurrently used to hide from Merula and other students. When Jacob's sibling and Bill Weasley unsuccessfully attempted to enter the Vault of Ice, Jacob's sibling helped Ben learn to make Burn-healing paste in Potions in preparation for their next try at the vaults. Third year In his third year, Ben took Care of Magical Creatures - while not shown in most classes, Ben is seen attending the first shown Care of Magical Creatures class. and Arithmancy , Ben asks if he should become a Curse-Breaker and if the player answers yes, one of the reasons stated is that he enjoys Arithmancy. as electives. During the 1986–1987 school year, Ben helped Jacob's sibling, who was helping Rubeus Hagrid, look for Fang in the Artefact Room. Fourth year During the 1987–1988 school year, Ben sent a a fake letter to Jacob's sibling telling them to meet Silvanus Kettleburn, which was actually a bait to lure them to the Courtyard, where, while wearing a red cloak and using a Disillusionment Charm to conceal his face, attacked them with the Full Body-Bind Curse and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, the Forbidden Forest and Patricia Rakepick, further adding that "death is coming to Hogwarts" and that may come to them as well if they disobey. He then told them that someone would eventually remove the binding curse, but it is unknown who did so. After freed, Jacob's sibling only told about this incident to a few friends. He later confronted Jacob's sibling in the Courtyard when they were about to go meet Hagrid before heading to the Forest Vault. He told them that "death" had come or them and duelled them, gaining the upper hand before being prevented from killing Jacob's sibling by Madam Rakepick who knocked Ben back with a spell before Jacob's sibling removed the Disillusionment Charm hiding Ben's face, exposing him to his shocked friend. He claimed he could not remember anything and claimed to Jacob's sibling that he would never attack them. Jacob's sibling then told Madam Rakepick to send him to either Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, Argus Filch or to the Headmaster's Office to let Headmaster Dumbledore found out the truth before going off to meet Hagrid. Fifth Year Personality and traits Ben was very insecure about his capabilities. He also feared that people would judge him because of his Muggle-born status. It is also shown that his nervousness is his greatest hold back with his magic, since he was able to completely trounce, and almost kill, Jacob's sibling while not even thinking about it. Late in his fifth year, Ben got a desire to be more brave. In his sixth year, Ben had a notable change in personality. He was no longer openly scared of everything, and considered himself to be a better person than before. He also saw himself as more grown-up, not attending the Start-of-Term Feast because he considered it to be for kids. Magical abilities and skills While noted for his gift in charms, Ben Copper was seldom counted among one of the more powerful or skilful students in Jacob's siblings band of misfits, let alone at Hogwarts as a whole. It would turn out, however, that only his lack of confidence held him back, seen as how Ben, when not restricted by it, used magic far beyond his educational level, being able to defeat Jacob's sibling, a powerful wizard themselves for their age in a duel to the death and likely would, if not for the timely arrival of Patricia Rakepick, have killed them. *'Charms': Ben had a natural ability in charms work, excelling in the subject and was able to cast charms of great power and complexity when not held back by his own insecurities. *'Duelling': When duelling to the best of his ability, not restricted by worries of the outcome or having his efforts coloured by whom he was competing against and his concerns of their potentially superior ability, he made for an incredibly dangerous enemy for someone his age. He was able to floor Jacob's sibling, a powerful and skilled duellist themselves for their age, with a Banishing Charm so powerful it broke straight through their Shield Charm and knocked them to the ground. He was also able to cast a surprisingly effective Full Body-Bind Curse, which paralysed Jacob's sibling and further showcasing his talent for performing martial magic. Behind the scenes *In , Ben is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 4 of Year 1. **Upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Ben, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: Icy robes. Playing Gobstones What if I lose? * ✔➕ We won't be friends. * ✔ You'll get sprayed. * ✘ We can always play again. This next move is my favourite... * ✔ What's your favourite poison? * ✘ What's your favourite holiday? * ✔➕ What's your favourite Dragon? Don't try to make me nervous... * ✔➕ What if the game is cursed? * ✔ What if we both lose. * ✘ Let's just stay calm. How do you like Gobstones? * ✔➕ Let's talk about You-Know-Who. * ✔ It makes me nervous. * ✘ It is relaxing. Let's join the Gobstones Club... * ✔➕ Let's join the Death Eaters. * ✔ Let's join the Frog Choir. * ✘ Let's just take it easy. Let's play, _______! * ✔➕ Don't look behind you! * ✔ Don't feel bad if you lose. * ✘ This is going to be fun. Having Lunch What creature do I fear the most? * ✔➕ Acromantula. * ✔ Fire crab. * ✘ Mooncalf. What joke item do I fear the most? * ✔➕ Fanged Frisbee. * ✔ Nose-Biting Teacup. * ✘ Whizzing Worms. Which place do I fear the most? * ✔➕ Azkaban. * ✔ Forbidden Forest. * ✘ Hogsmeade. Which potion do I fear the most? * ✔➕ Weedosoros. * ✔ Fire-Breathing Potion. * ✘ Polyjuice Potion. You might win... * ✔➕ I might be a werewolf. * ✔ I might scream. * ✘ Either way, we're having fun. What's my favourite creature? * ✔➕ Puffskein * ✔ Mooncalf * ✘ Runespoor What's my favourite food? * ✔➕ Chips * ✔ Garlic bread * ✘ Steak and kidney pie What's my favourite drink? * ✔➕ Butterbeer * ✔ Pumpkin Juice * ✘ Exploding Lemonade What's my favourite pet? * ✔➕ Toad * ✔ Cat * ✘ Rat What's my favourite sweet? * ✔➕ Treacle toffee * ✔ Sugar Quills * ✘ Acid Pops Who's my favourite classmate? * ✔➕ Me * ✔ Penny Haywood * ✘ Merula Snyde Appearances * Notes and references ru:Бен Коппер es:Ben Copper fr:Ben Copper Category:1970s births Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:English individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1984 Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns Category:Wizards